The best man
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: "¿Te acordás cómo era yo antes de conocer a Levi? ¿Sabés por qué andaba siempre malhumorado? Vos estabas con Mikasa, y se los notaba bien… y yo quería eso. No a Mikasa, a vos te quería." Jean sufriendo por desamor, dándose cuenta de lo idiota que fue al no confesarse ante Eren a tiempo, y perdiendo así su oportunidad. Ereri, amor imposible, sentimientos gays y algo de angst.


Best man.

 **Disclaimer : Lo único que me pertenece es la trama, duh. Y "Best man" (cuya traducción es "mejor hombre") es un término norteamericano usado para referirse al (como lo llamaríamos en mi país) padrino de boda. Dicho "best man" se ocupa de organizarle la despedida de soltero al novio, acompañarlo en preparativos, y dar algún discurso gracioso entre otras cosas. Suele haber dos tipos más aparte del best man, y esos son llamados "ushers", que vendrían a tener un "menor rango" que el best man. Aclarado esto me largo.**

-x-

Estaban viendo los últimos detalles del traje de Jean. Era el único que seguía disconforme y Eren siendo su mejor amigo no cuestionó sus reiteradas quejas. Armin y Erwin no protestaron en ningún momento, y por eso es que su vestimenta había sido entregada hacía días.

-¿Qué te pasa? Perecés distraído.-, cuestionó Eren mientras le acomodaba la corbata de moño. El sastre se había ido un momento para dejar que debatiesen si el traje requería algún otro cambio, motivo por el que se encontraban solos.

-No.-, contestó Jean fingiendo convencimiento.-Sólo estoy cansado. Te conté que mis vecinos están arreglando su departamento y no paran de hacer ruido.

Era verdad. _En parte_. Eren no sabiendo el motivo oculto sólo asintió inocentemente.-¿Por qué no te venís a casa? Por esta semana Levi va a estar de viaje de negocios y después de la fiesta nos vamos a Hawaii por diez días. Vas a tener el lugar para vos, nadie te va a joder.-Jean no contestó, pues escuchar a su bastardo suicida por enésima vez hablar de esa puta Luna de Miel le causaba dolor de estómago.-¡Y! ¡Sería genial! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Los viejos tiempos… El par había convivido por años en un departamento que apenas sí cabía una persona. Fueron compañeros de piso ni bien se graduaron, y si no hubiera sido por la relación de Eren con Levi, hubiesen seguido juntos por muchos años más.

Jean, muy a su pesar, terminó aceptando. Decirle que no a esos ojos de cachorro le era imposible. Eran su debilidad. _Eren_ era su debilidad.

A las horas, la casa de Eren - _y_ Levi- tenía un huésped.

Durante el transcurso de la semana hubo varias llamadas del prometido aunque ninguna visita, pues este tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Y la verdad es que gracias a él su bastardo suicida tenía una vida llena de lujos. Lujos que merecía. A Eren se lo notaba ido, pues extrañaba a su _perfecto_ novio. Claro que a Jean el viaje le vino como anillo al dedo, ya que pudo compartir tiempo de lleno con su amigo.

No hicieron nada que no hayan hecho antes. Comer juntos, ver películas, hablar estupideces, embriagarse hasta quedar desmayados en el suelo. Fue como una pijamada algo extensa, y ambos adultos la disfrutaron al máximo.

Cuando llegó la noche anterior a la boda, Jean no pudo evitar verse mal, y Eren eso lo notó. Se acercó a su amigo quien estaba sentado en el sofá cama todavía no armado, y le preguntó si de verdad el único motivo de su congoja eran sus ruidosos vecinos.

-Estoy entusiasmado por mañana, nada más.-, contestó sin vestigio alguno de tal entusiasmo.

Eren largó una risita, ya le resultaba obvio que Jean no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.-Hay algo que _yo_ nunca te conté.-, murmuró después de que dicha risa cesase, de pronto viéndose un tanto melancólico. Jean lo miró fijo, prestándole su total atención. Tragando saliva, como saliendo de una encrucijada, Eren volvió a hablar.-Y como sos la persona en la que más confío, sé que te lo puedo decir sin que me juzgues.

-¿Decirme qué?-, preguntó sorprendido. Era cierto que no solía haber secretos entre ellos, pero este parecía ser uno grande. El interés aumentó conforme la pausa se alargaba.

-¿Te acordás cómo era yo antes de conocer a Levi?

Una mueca llena de fastidio se adueñó de la cara de Jean, causando que Eren riera fuertemente.-Eras un desastre. Te la pasabas malhumorado.

Asintiendo, el futuro esposo continuó.-¿Y sabés por qué siempre andaba así?

Jean se encogió de hombros, nunca sospechando cuál sería la respuesta.

-Vos estabas con Mikasa, y se los notaba bien… y yo quería eso.

Jean asintió, entendiendo que lo que su amigo quería era también tener una pareja.-No a Mikasa-, agregó en chiste como si no fuese obvio.-Te quería a vos.-, y el chiste terminó ni bien empezó, y el estómago de Jean dio un vuelco a pesar de que su rostro no se inmutó de momento.

-Te cuento esto porque, a pesar de que nunca pensé decírtelo por miedo a que destruyera nuestra amistad, al final me di cuenta de que puedo confiar ciegamente en vos. Y quiero que hagas lo mismo, y que si te pasa algo, sea lo que fuere, me lo dig-

Jean dejó de escucharlo. Era mucho para procesar en una sola noche, y además era muy tarde. Eren siguió hablando, y Jean quería callarlo con un beso corto y tal vez algo bruto, de esos besos que incluye choque de dientes debido al frenesí de ser el primero. Pero eso estaría mal por _muchas_ razones. Así que se echó para atrás viendo repentino temor en esos ojos verdes, sintiendo los propios al borde de las lágrimas.

-Perdón.-, dijo mientras se abría paso apurado, levantándose y dejando a un Eren boquiabierto y lleno de frustración.

Jean vio a Eren salir de la casa, acompañando sus pasos con gritos de su nombre. Ignorándolo puso su auto en marcha y no volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Cuando llegó al edificio se dio cuenta de que Eren no lo había seguido.

Sin haber pegado un ojo durante toda la noche notó cómo amanecía, los rayos del sol recordándole que el día de la fecha habría fiesta, y rio amargamente.

Tomó su celular que yacía en la mesita de luz y reparó en los tantos mensajes y llamadas perdidas del "Bastardo Suicida". Obviándolos se levantó con muy pocas ganas, y se dirigió al armario en donde estaba colgado ese puto traje. Tocó la bolsa que lo envolvía, advirtiendo lo impecable que se encontraba; sin ninguna arruga, sin ninguna mancha. Cerró los ojos y largó un suspiro que hablaba más que sus palabras; eso no podía terminar así. No entre Eren y él.

-x-

Era temprano aún. La boda no empezaba sino dentro de cuatro horas y Levi recién estaba por llegar de su viaje. Eren estaba ansioso y triste. Feliz porque en breve se uniría por siempre con el hombre que le cambió la vida, pero destrozado por creer que la había cagado al contarle eso a Jean. Semejante confesión, aunque haya sido algo que superó hacía tiempo, tenía un peso, y él debió ser más consciente de los posibles escenarios.

Cuando Eren escuchó el timbre sonar creyó que se trataría de Levi, y angustiado de tener que afrontar a su futuro esposo con un aspecto tan deplorable en su día, se enfureció a más no poder. Sería no sólo un pésimo amigo, sino un pésimo esposo, también.

La sorpresa fue grata cuando vio que quien estaba atrás de esa puerta no era Levi, sino Jean, de traje, quien no dudó en rodearlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-J-Jean-

-Perdoname. Perdoname, Eren.-Dijo casi en un murmuro sin soltarlo, profundizando el lazo y dejando al otro casi sin aire. Pero no duró tanto para volver a enfrentarlo, pues el dar explicaciones era una prioridad.-Te quiero pedir perdón por lo de anoche. No me esperaba eso que me dijiste y sabés lo malo que soy a la hora de afrontar una situación así, tan… delicada.-, sus palabras eran sinceras, a pesar de que faltaba contar el motivo principal de su huida. Jean no podía hacerlo, no sería justo. Eren ya estaba demasiado angustiado como para recibir otro balde de agua fría. Sus ojos se veían hinchados y rojos, seguro de haber llorado, y todo era su culpa.-Sin importar lo que pase voy a estar siempre con vos y para vos, ¿sí? Fuiste y sos la persona más importante en mi vida y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Eren empezó a llorar lágrimas para nada estéticas, pero, por suerte, no eran de tristeza. Para Jean fue difícil, _imposible_ , no hacer lo mismo.

-Sos un forro, J-Jean. ¡No vuelv-as a hacerme eso!-, chilló Eren hipando, viéndose adorable. Pero, ¿cuándo Eren no se veía adorable?-Pe-pensé que la había cagado y que no t-te iba a ver m-más.

Mierda que Jean quería besarlo ahí mismo. Lleno de lágrimas y moco y con una mueca de dolor insoportable y todo. Quería borrarle el sufrimiento y decirle que él podía hacerlo feliz como Levi lo hacía, que sí podían tener una oportunidad juntos, y que no, que no lo rechazaría jamás.

Pero no era tan egoísta. Eren no se merecía menos que lo mejor, y Jean planeaba dar lo mejor, o intentarlo, al menos.

-Vamos a arreglarte que estás horrible.

Eren asintió, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama, como el nene que ya no era. Una sonrisa para nada forzada reemplazando esa triste expresión, ablandando así el corazón de Jean.

A las horas, Eren Jaeger se convirtió en Eren Ackerman, y la sonrisa que Jean le regaló fue enorme y estaba llena de gratitud. Su bastardo suicida estaba feliz de tener a Levi y a él, su _mejor_ amigo, a su lado. Eso le bastó para que durmiera tranquilo esa noche, esperando su oportunidad de brillar como Eren; con, o sin él.


End file.
